


Bones Always Know

by KYotodo



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom McCoy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 20:03:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9920114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KYotodo/pseuds/KYotodo
Summary: Bones always know what he needs.





	

Bones always know what he needs, knows when he need some bourbon, when he needs a joke and when he needs cure. He always know. So when Jim broke into Bones' dorm this night and sat by his bed, Bones woke up and reached for Jim's nape to bring him lower, and pecked his mouth. Jim let out his breath in a long exhalation. He kicked off his shoes and climbed on Bones' bed, sprawled on him.

Bones searched for the lube Jim left here on the nightstand. Three or four days ago Jim brought an Omega to Bones' dorm for one-night stand. It's reansonable to choose Bones' dorm since Bones has no roommate while Jim has three. Besides, the scent Bones left on the pillow made Jim more arouse.

And when Jim came all he could think was Bones' face, which screwed Jim a lot.

Jim reached for the lube and put it right beside Bones' pillow. He bent down to ask for more kiss and Bones gave him more chaste kiss. The last one was still chaste but long, and the next one is brutal with teeth.

Jim stopped the kiss. They parted for a while so that Jim could took of Bones' clothes. He did, and relieved his own cock without took his jeans off.

Jim spent a lot of time on kissing and leaving bruise on Bones' shoulder while he took the lube to prepared Bones. First one finger, then two, then three. He didn't slow down although he knew it must hurts. Bones was silent, and without looking Jim could tell that he is biting his beautifulsweetperfectplumpswollen lip. 

"Bones..." Jim breathed.

"Mmmm." said Bones. Without asking, he lifted his hips and Jim simply slid in.

"Dammit." said Bones, panting.

"'m sorry for my huge Alpha cock." said Jim with a smirk.

"You asshole."

"Your asshole is great." Jim planted a kiss on Bones' lips. 

It's true. Bones is a Beta, but he do have the best ass and, now that Jim had enough proof, the best asshole. Bones' musculi sphincter clentched so hard that Jim felt pain but it's OK. It's OK as long as he could fuck Bones and kiss Bones and feel Bones.

"I can feel you, so hot, so tight, so perfect," said Jim with a dash, "Do you sure you're a beta? Cause I'm tring not to exclaim you."

"You can't exclaim me, Jim," said the doctor, who managed to restrain his groan.

"I can do anything to you if I want, right?" said Jim, pressing his lip on the joint of Bones' neck and shoulder.

The doctor said nothing but sighed. Jim took it as approval and bit him hard. Bones tightened for a second then gradually relaxed. 

Jim left a chain of marks and finally he reached Mccoy's shoulder. He bit as hard as he chould so that the mark could remain a few days even a week. Bones gasped, cursing under breathe. Jim smirked, and with a few thrush he came. Bones groaned and came at the meantime.

"Mine." said Jim.

"Yours." Bones murmured.

Jim smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for your reading. English is not my mother tongue, so there may be lots of errors. Again, thank you!


End file.
